Sex On a Stick
by DamC
Summary: Blaine rencontre à nouveau Sebastian en se rendant chez Kurt, et se fait inviter chez lui pour la soirée... L'action se déroule entre l'épisode 5 de la saison 3 et l'épisode 8.
1. Chapitre 1

**Sex on a Stick-Chapitre 1 : **

**"Blaine eut alors du mal à distinguer si ces derniers mots impliquaient de la déception, ou un sous-entendu sexuel dû au fait qu'il passerait la soirée seul avec son petit-ami."**

Blaine était avec Kurt depuis 6 mois maintenant, tout se passait bien, ils étaient même passés à la vitesse supérieure il y a peu. Mais voilà, un grain de sable venait se placer dans le mécanisme de leur relation. Il s'appelait Sebastian et étudiait à Dalton depuis cette année. Blaine l'avait rencontré quelques jours plus tôt en rendant visite à ses amis Warblers, afin de les inviter à la première de West Side Story, la pièce du lycée dans laquelle il tenait le premier rôle avec Rachel. Après cette rencontre, il l'avait invité lui et Kurt dans un bar gay de Lima. Blaine avait trouvé ça étrange qu'il les invite tous les deux alors que ce dernier avait été plutôt direct avec lui. Blaine plaisait à Sebastian, pas de doute là-dessus.

Un soir Blaine alluma son ordinateur pour consulter ses e-mails, aller sur le forum de fans de Katy Perry sur lequel il est membre actif, et jeter un coup d'œil désintéressé à son mur Facebook. Mais voilà qu'aujourd'hui il a une notification, une demande d'ajout à ses amis provenant de … Sebastian. S'il l'ajoute, Kurt le verra forcément, mais la tentation d'en savoir plus sur le nouveau Warbler est trop forte. Après tout, il n'est qu'un membre de son ancienne chorale, un garçon en blazer parmi les autres. Après tout, ajouter quelqu'un sur Facebook, ça n'a rien de concret.

Il commença à contempler la photo de profil de Sebastian, sur laquelle il posait en impeccable uniforme de la Dalton Academy, puis ses autres photos, jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur une magnifique photo où ce dernier posait en regardant droit vers l'objectif. Blaine ne pouvait arrêter de regarder ses yeux, de les fixer, de se plonger au fin fond de son regard. Ils trouvaient tous les traits de son visage parfait. D'un seul coup Blaine sursauta en sentant son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche.

«De : Kurt

Ce soir j'ai prévu qu'on se fasse un marathon _Hot in Cleveland_, vu que la dernière saison vient de sortir sur Netflix. »

Blaine avait complètement oublié que Kurt l'avait invité à passer la soirée chez lui. C'était vendredi, et comme chaque semaine, ses parents allaient voir Finn jouer son match de football. Il aimait bien passer ses soirées avec Kurt, à parler de tout et de rien, et à regarder la télé mais la proposition de son petit ami ne l'enchantait pas vraiment, il n'était pas trop fan de Betty White… Il s'empressa de répondre à son SMS avec SON idée de soirée :

«A Kurt :

Finn a besoin de soutiens en ce moment, avec l'histoire du recruteur, pourquoi on irait pas plutôt l'encourager ? »

Blaine aimait bien aller encourager Finn sur le stade, Kurt un peu moins, mais se retrouver en famille avec son petit-ami le suffisait à le rendre heureux. La réponse ne se fit pas attendre :

«De Kurt :

Désolé, Rachel sera là et j'essaie de l'éviter ces temps-ci. »

Il regarda le message dépité en repensant à cette histoire entre Kurt et sa meilleure amie, ou ancienne meilleure amie, à propos de l'élection du Senior Class President sans compter que Finn était divisé entre son demi-frère et sa petite-amie. Raison de plus pour que Kurt ne passe pas la soirée avec eux. Il n'en était pas fier, mais Blaine laissa son idée l'emporter, et se fit à l'idée de passer la soirée chez lui ce soir-là.

Plus tard dans la soirée, il était prêt à partir, dit au revoir à ses parents et démarra sa voiture. Il devait passer au magasin prendre du pop-corn, histoire de ne pas arriver les mains vides.

Il s'arrêta le long de la route et entra dans un magasin quelconque. La nuit commençait à tomber mais il y avait encore pas mal de monde. Il chercha le bon rayon et y pénétra, pris deux paquets, un allégé (pour Kurt) et un classique. Il s'apprêta à aller à la caisse, quand une voix familière l'interrompit.

« Blaine !

-Ca alors ! Nick ! Qu'est-ce qui vous amène à Lima les mecs ? »

Son ancien camarade de la Dalton Academy se trouvait là, par hasard, avec son meilleur ami, Jeff, et … Sebastian.

« Sebastian organise une petite soirée et on est venu s'approvisionner à Lima, lui répondit-il.

-On est trop jeunes pour acheter de l'alcool légalement et les magasins de Westerville nous connaissent déjà, on ne plus mentir sur notre âge, ajouta Jeff.

-Quelle surprise de te revoir Blaine ! Toi aussi tu te prépares à faire la fête ? lui demanda Sebastian, remarquant les paquets de pop-corn.

-Oh ! En fait, je vais juste rejoindre Kurt chez lui, on passe la soirée tous les deux.

-Je vois… »

Blaine eut alors du mal à distinguer si ces derniers mots impliquaient de la déception, ou un sous-entendu sexuel dû au fait qu'il passerait la soirée seul avec son petit-ami. Mais, même connaissant très peu le nouveau, il en savait assez sur sa personnalité pour que sa deuxième hypothèse ne l'étonne pas vraiment.

« Si ça vous intéresse, continua Sebastian, vous pouvez venir nous rejoindre. Ça se passe chez moi, au 2236 Jefferson Street.

-Oh sympa, j'en parlerai à Kurt ! »

Ils se dirigèrent tous vers la caisse où, en attendait que les clients précédents règlent leurs achats, Sebastian n'arrêtait pas de regarder Blaine en souriant de façon suggestive. Le jeune homme était débordant de charisme et ce dernier ne pouvait y rester insensible. Il lui répondit en souriant timidement. Un sourire qui voulait tout dire pour Sebastian.

« A plus tard Blaine

-A plus tard, les gars. »

Il remonta dans sa voiture et pensa à cette proposition d'aller passer la soirée la bas plutôt que de rester chez Kurt à regarder une sitcom débile. Après tout, Kurt appréciait beaucoup les Warblers et, malgré le fait qu'il n'y avait personne dans ce monde qu'il détestait autant que Sebastian (à part Rachel), il se dit qu'il y avait peut-être une chance pour qu'il accepte.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Sex on a Stick-Chapitre 2 :**

**"Qu'est-ce qui va pas avec toi, Kurt ?"**

La nuit étaient complètement tombée quand Blaine arriva chez son petit ami. Il gara sa voiture, prit soin de ne pas oublier le pop-corn et s'avança jusqu'à la porte de la maison des Hummel. À cet instant, il ne pensait pas à la super soirée qu'il allait passer avec Kurt, mais au fait que Sebastian l'avait invité chez lui plus tôt dans la soirée. D'un seul coup la porte s'ouvrit, et surprit Blaine qui fixait alors le sol sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Son petit-ami se tenait face à lui, et venait tout juste de lui ouvrir la porte sous le nez, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sonner.

« Oh, te voilà enfin !

- Enfin ? Pourquoi tu m'attendais pour quelle heure ? répondit-il.

- Je ne sais pas…mais j'étais juste impatient de te voir. »

Kurt prit ensuite Blaine entre ses bras et ils s'embrassèrent.

« J'ai apporté le pop-corn !

- Oh, super ! Et tu as pris de l'allégé bien sûr ? »

Blaine ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cette réaction.

Les deux jeunes hommes passèrent la soirée sur le canapé, l'un contre l'autre à regarder la télé. Vers 23 heures, Blaine émit l'idée d'aller chez Sebastian.

« Tous les Warblers seront là Kurt, tu sais que ce sont mes amis, je ne les ai pas vu depuis longtemps, j'adorerai passer du temps avec eux…et avec toi.

- Rien que l'idée d'aller chez ce Sebastian me rend malade Blaine, je ne l'aime pas, même si c'était sympa de nous inviter à ce bar, ce qui s'est passé là-bas l'autre soir…C'est juste, vulgaire.

- Qu'est-ce qui va pas avec toi, Kurt ? J'ai envie qu'on profite de nos week-ends, qu'on sorte, qu'on voit du monde, qu'on fasse la fête-

- Que tu te saoule à en perdre la raison, pour que tu te comportes encore comme un con, comme chez Rachel, comme au bar ! répondit Kurt qui commençait à sangloter.

- Excuse-moi encore une fois pour essayer d'être spontané avec toi !

- Ne remet pas ça sur le tapis Blaine. Tu sais que j'aime pas perdre le contrôle de la situation !

- Je veux juste qu'on fasse autre chose que rester tous les deux, tout le temps, comme un couple marié…

- Dans ce cas, si tu veux voir d'autres personnes, vas-y ! Vas-y sans moi !

- Je crois que je vais te laisser Kurt, passe une bonne fin de soirée. »

Blaine prit son manteau rapidement, il s'empressa de sortir, monta dans la voiture et démarra le moteur. Puis il resta là, il posa sa tête contre le volant, il sentait un gros pincement au cœur, la peine monter. Faire du mal à Kurt était ce qu'il détestait le plus…Il avait besoin de se remonter le moral, de se changer les idées, de trouver des amis sur qui compter. Il essaya alors d'appeler Mike mais il se rappela qu'il était sûrement à la fête d'après-match des footballeurs.

« A : Sebastian

Kurt n'est pas de la partie mais je viens quand même. »

* * *

><p>En arrivant chez Sebastian, Blaine tomba sur Nick, qui était en train de sortir deux packs de bière du coffre de sa voiture.<p>

« La fête bat son plein à ce que je vois ! »

La musique à l'intérieur s'entendait depuis l'extérieur, les fenêtres étaient grandes ouvertes, il devait y faire une chaleur étouffante.

« Blaine ! Vous avez finalement pu venir ! Mais, où est Kurt ?

- Il…n'a pas voulu…venir, répondit-il en laissant transparaître la tristesse sur son visage. »

Nick posa son bras sur les épaules de son ancien camarade pour le réconforter.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

- On s'est encore disputé. Parce que, il ne voulait justement pas venir ici ce soir et préférait qu'on reste chez lui. Mais j'ai pas envie de passer mes week-ends chez moi à regarder la télé et à lire des magazines… Vous me manquez les amis et ces soirées sont le seul moyen pour qu'on puisse se retrouver…

- Je comprends bien. Écoute, on va tout faire pour que te changes les idées ce soir, et demain tu pourras en parler plus calmement avec Kurt.

- Ouais, allons s'amuser » répondit Blaine avec un sourire forcé.

À l'intérieur, une trentaine de Warblers, certains étaient là avec leur petite amie, la musique était à fond, tout le monde avait un gobelet rouge, ou deux, à la main. Certains étaient assis sur les canapés du grand salon, d'autres sur les marches des escaliers. Au fond du salon, près de la table où étaient disposées toutes les boissons, Sebastian discutait avec un de ses camarades. Lorsque Blaine s'était approché à deux mètres de lui, il le remarqua et le prit amicalement dans les bras.

« Kurt n'est pas là ?

- Non il a … préféré rester chez lui. »

Sebastian ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un sourire de satisfaction à entendre ses mots. Il savait très bien que Kurt et Blaine étaient toujours ensemble mais il savait aussi que si il voulait avoir Blaine, c'était ce soir ou jamais. Il prit gobelet sur la grosse pile qui trônait sur la table et le remplit avant de le donner à son invité.

« Santé !

- On boit à quoi au juste ? demanda Blaine.

- Je sais pas, aux sélections.

- Aux sélections alors ! »

Il essaya de sourire mais le cœur n'était pas à la fête, il pensait au fait qu'il avait laissé Kurt chez lui, était parti, alors qu'en ce moment Kurt a besoin de soutient, Rachel l'a laissé tomber, et son père Burt est engagé dans une campagne électoral subite qu'il n'a pas vraiment préparée murement. Il pensait donc à ce que pouvait faire son petit ami, seul, chez lui.

Il se ressaisit et essaya de sourire, parce qu'il voulait passer une bonne soirée, et il ne voulait pas que ses amis s'inquiètent pour lui.

Le lendemain matin, Blaine se réveilla avec un mal au crâne atroce, l'estomac retourné, et la lumière extérieure qui l'éblouissait. Il mit quelques longues secondes à réaliser qu'il n'était pas dans sa chambre, mais dans celle de quelqu'un d'autre. Il vit alors sur le mur un fanion de l'équipe de lacrosse de la Dalton Academy. Il était dans le lit de Sebastian.


	3. Chapitre 3

**Sex on a Stick-Chapitre 1 :**

**"Donc il s'est rien passé"**

Le parking est déjà rempli et de nombreuses personnes se pressent à l'intérieur du _Westerville Performing Arts Center_ quand Blaine arrive sur place. Le message de Nick lui avait dit de passer par une porte sur le côté gauche du bâtiment, là où était garé le bus des Warblers. Il frappe à la porte, et c'est un grand vigile qui l'accueille.

« Vous avez un pass ?

- Euh, non … en fait …

- Alors vous entrez pas.

- Non, mais je suis avec la chorale de Dalton, je suis un de leurs amis.

- Je peux pas vous laisser entrer c'est pourtant clair. »

À ce moment précis, Blaine aperçoit Trent passer dans le couloir.

« Hé Trent ! Dis-lui que je peux rentrer !

- Oui monsieur, laissez le passer, il est avec nous. Blaine ! Comment ça va ?

- Super, merci ! Nick m'a envoyé un message pour me dire que vos sélections étaient ce soir, j'ai décidé de passer vous voir, vu que Kurt est de nouveau ami avec Rachel, ils ont décidé de passer la soirée ensemble.

- J'en conclu que vous deux, vous vous êtes rabiboché ?

- En quelques sortes.

- Voilà qui ne fera pas les affaires de Sebastian !

- Ouais, répond-il avec un sourire forcé, où sont les autres ?

- Dans notre loge, au bout du couloir. »

Une femme interrompt les deux jeunes hommes en appelant les Warblers sur scène pour ouvrir la compétition.

« Je crois que je ferai mieux de m'installer dans la salle. Merde à vous tous !

- Ouais, passe un bon spectacle ! »

Ce fut une victoire facile pour les Warblers, face à deux chorales qui n'avait pas grand talent.

Après la victoire de ses amis, Blaine les rejoint dans les coulisses. Dans leur loge, la célébration bat son plein. Il échange quelques mots de félicitations avec plusieurs d'entre eux, dont Nick qui a été brillant. Il voit Sebastian, qui sourit les bras croisés, appuyé contre la coiffeuse au fond de la pièce.

« Super performance.

- Je sais, on va complètement vous ridiculiser aux régionales…Si vous arrivez à vous qualifier bien sûr.

- Écoute, je voulais m'excuser pour être parti sans te le dire de chez toi l'autre jour. Je me suis réveillé et j'ai ai paniqué parce que je n'étais pas dans ma chambre, et je n'avais pas idée de ce qui s'était passé le soi…

- T'inquiète pas. D'ailleurs, tu devrais passer chez moi récupérer tes fringues que tu as oubliées. »

Blaine essaie de sourire l'air un peu gêné. Le groupe commence à partir de la pièce pour continuer leur célébration sur le chemin vers le bus.

« Attends Sebastian, j'ai quelque chose à te demander. »

Le jeune homme à l'appel de son prénom se retourne, ferme la porte, le laissant seul avec Blaine dans la pièce.

« Je t'écoutes.

- Je voulais savoir si…on avait fait…

- L'amour ? »

Blaine fait oui de la tête, trop gêné pour ouvrir la bouche.

« Ce soir-là, tu avais beaucoup bu, et tu te sentais plus très bien, t'as même vomis dans mes toilettes. Alors on t'a porté jusqu'à ma chambre, on t'a déshabillé, je t'ai mis dans mon lit, et là tu as essayé de m'embrasser, mais bizarrement j'en avais pas trop envie à ce moment

- Donc il s'est rien passé, en-déduit Blaine soulagé.

- Non Blaine, t'étais pas en état ce soir-là, j'allais pas profiter de toi, je suis pas comme ça. Tu devrais faire attention à ne pas trop boire, parce que ton attitude lorsque t'es bourré…

- Je désolé d'avoir agi comme ça, je suis avec Kurt, je l'aime, je suis désolé de t'avoir fait croire à quoi que ce soit, mais je ne veux pas qu'il se passe quoi que ce soit entre nous. Tu ferais mieux de rejoindre les autres, je sais pas si le bus va t'attendre encore longtemps. »

Sebastian repartit vers les autres, pour continuer la célébration. Une fois rentré chez lui, il trouva son père, endormi sur le fauteuil du salon, un vers de Whisky encore plein dans la main, une bouteille à moitié vide sur la table basse. La télé est encore allumée, sur les infos de onze heures, qui parlent d'arnaque aux distributeurs de billets. Après avoir éteint la télé, il laisse son père dans le noir, et soupire.

« T'as encore eu un super vendredi soir, hein ? »

En entrant dans sa chambre, Sebastian s'assoit sur son lit, et regarde vers la chaise sur laquelle sont déposés les vêtements de Blaine, il prend le t-shirt, et ne peut s'empêcher de sentir l'odeur de son nouvel ami, une odeur plutôt agréable.

Blaine mit quelques minutes de plus pour rentrer, en arrivant, il tombe nez-à-nez avec sa mère.

« Alors, t'as passé une bonne soirée ?

- Super merci !

- Est-ce que tes amis ont gagné ?

- Euh…oui, oui !

- Ok. Je t'ai laissé du linge à repasser dans ta chambre, je voulais le faire ce soir, mais Mary est passée et on a discuté toute la soirée !

- T'en fait pas je m'en occuperai. »

En rentrant dans sa chambre, Blaine constate en effet le panier rempli de vêtements. À côté, le jean qu'il portait lors de la soirée chez Sebastian, qui était tombé par terre. En le ramassant, il remarque quelque chose qui a échappé à la vigilance de sa mère dans la poche arrière. C'est un emballage de préservatif, vide.


End file.
